The freaking nonjudgement breakfast club
by Jadzilla
Summary: <html><head></head>They were a family before . They were always there for each others until  one thing destroy this beautiful friendship . Something that make all one of them run away but now was the   time to face the truth .   Puckleberry and pezberry friendship :</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE : Hi Everyone :) So this is my first fanfic ( cheering ! ) So the first chapter will be really confusing because she don't get what happen before but in the next chapter you will know everything ! It's basically a Puckleberry Story . They're my priority but just so you know Santana got a big role and other character that 'id create too ! Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language ( yep i'm french ) so if you see any mistakes well tell me ( in a appropriate way ) and i'll correct it . I don't own Glee or any of the characters and please be sweet in reviews , it does SUCK to receive one and all the content is mean . So let's get started :)**  
><strong>P.S : OMG HAVE YOU SEEN BORN THIS WAY EPISODE ? The bathroom moment between Rachel and Puck was the cutest thing ever :) !<strong>

She slowly open her eyes . Feeling the water running throught her hair and cold hair making her body shivers . She had to do it . It was her only option , it wasn't a solution , it wasn't because she was scared . She only thought that it was the easier way to make everything alright again . She put the bathing cap and lay down on her back waiting for the water to flow . She closed her eyes , tears running down her cheek . This world were full of cruels people , full of hypocrites . She wished that life would have been different . The world made her wanna throw up . People didn't love each other these days , love doesn't count anymore . Sex and performance does . Family doesn't count anymore . Money does . It became too hard to live here . She went under the water and wait for the end to come as a last '' I love you '' run in her head .

4 YEARS LATER

'' Sometimes it last in love and sometimes it hurts instead ... ''

She whispers the last sentence and close her camera . She tried something new this time and think that maybe people will make good and constructive comments this time . Rachel couldn't believe that all the people that watched her videos on her my space account were students of McKinley . No . They must be some other people , sweet and gentle people that believe in her talent . She hear a loud '' bip '' and knew that somebody post a comment . Already . She didn't think that Adele would have made her so popular SO FAST .

'' QuinnBee : Oh please . Stop it you're pathetic Man-Hands ''

It was only the habitual comments nothing that she wasn't use to . Even if they were in Glee Club together for almost one year in a half the relation between her and Quinn Fabray was far away from pleasant .

'' Santana23 : Good One Fabray . Ru-Paul don't you get TIRED of humiliting yourself ? ''

And there's the little puppy of Fabray . Santana . Seriously what have she done for being treated like that ?

'' JaneTyler* : WTF Satan ? Why are you talking to Rachel like that ? By the way awesome performance Rach !

That last comment made her heart jump . There's no way Jane Tyler could be writting comments on her VIDEO . She haven't seen that girl for four years and after all the things they've been through and after the night that she disappears with her two others friends ... she just couldn't believe it .

'' Santana23 : Shit . ''

Oh yeah shit was the right word . Rachel had no big intelligent words in her mind right now .

'' JaneTyler* : Hell yeah it's me so can you explain why are talking to Rach like that ? ''

'' QuinnBee : Who are you ? Another freak coming to rescue Treasure Trail ? ''

Poor little Quinn . She had no idea who she was talking too . Some people thought by example that Santana was a freaking BITCH ( Yes she was ) but take Santana and multiply her by 30 and you get Jane .

'' JaneTyler* : Who I am ? Who the fuck are you ? And why are you talking to me ? And seriously you look like a nun on your profile photos and Quinn Bee as a name user ? Take you headbands Gossip Girl and shut the hell up ! AND RACHEL what's up with all those fucking stupid nicknames ?

'' Bunny* : Yeah like treasure trail ? WTF ? You're nothing close to a treasure trail ! XD

She burst out a laugh . She knew only one girl called Bunny and that was Jane best friend and her friend too well ... she think .

'' RachBerry* : Let it go girls . But WOW HOW ARE YOU GUYS ! it's been a freaking while ! ''

'' JaneTyler* : We will have all the time to catch up . The bitches are coming back home ;) See you Monday at schhhhoooollll SLUT :D ''

'' Bunny* : Yeah ! So you can show us all the hotties at McKinley ;) GET IT ? And Satan you're in deep shit .  
>Jane is PISSED . See Ya '<p>

She just stop thinking for 2 seconds . They were coming back . After four years they were coming back ? At not just for a little vacation . They're actually thinking about staying HERE in Ohio . What was the point ? Jane told her she would never came back that being here hurts too much , that being here make her remember awful memories and she understood that . They were a family before . They were always there for each others until one thing destroy this beautiful friendship . Something that make all one of them run away but now was the time to face the truth .

'' RachBerry* : Let me tell you one thing Santana . You're really in deep shit .


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE : WOW thanks for all the favorite story and the story alert ! I can't believe i thought i suck at**  
><strong>this ! Anyway the story take place in the first season and the baby gate and the one week that Puck and<strong>  
><strong>Rachel went out together didn't happen either but all the actual members are in Glee Club ( except for<strong>  
><strong>Lauren -.- ) So gooodd readdinng my friends and don't forget to REVIEW :)<strong>

**( If you see any mistakes don't forget that I'm french so just tell me and i'll correct it :) )**  
>_<p>

The funeral have been long and sad , family and friends crying their loss and even if the priest was talking Puck didn't listen one word of the speech . He was just looking around , watching the face of his friends . They were all sat in one long bench . Him , Rachel , Santana , Jane , Hannah , Lexie , Pete , Adam and Shawn .  
>Nine friends . But one person was missing and this one person was dead and would not to come back . He wished she would . She could have open the door and tell them it was a big joke and they would all start to laugh and everything will be normal again . He looked the sad of face of Rachel , the guilt and regrets could've been read in her eyes , she looked at him too and start to cry more . He just toke her hand and squeeze it . At the end of the speech they were all stocked in a little room looking for comfort . The little group of friends were standing besides each others not talking .<p>

- It's your fault Rachel you were supposed to be with her .

Santana was the first to break the silence . She was shaking and crying . She told the words without even looking at Rachel , her eyes were fixed to the floor .

- Shut up Santana . It could've been everyone of us it wouldn't change a thing she would have done it later .  
>replied Jane with angryness<p>

Rachel eyes were full of tears . She ran away from the room . Puck followed her and found her in the parking lot , he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head . She turned around to face him . The rain was falling down her face and she looked like a total mess .

- It's not my fault isn't it ? I mean if I knew i would have come !

Her voice was higher than usual , she almost screamed the last sentence pleading for her innocence . She only needed someone to tell her that she wasn't responsible of this .

- Well it's maybe your fault a little bit but ... he started talking sweetly

She pushed herself away from his arms and looked at him with fury eyes then she started hitting and pushing him .

- WHAT ? You're saying that it's my fault ? HOW DARE YOU ? FROM ALL THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D BE THE ONE THAT WILL STAND BY ME BUT APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT ! she yelled without stopping hitting him . YOU KNOW WHAT ? I DON'T CARE ! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU'RE NOT . ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU IS SEX AND WHEN IT BECOME SOMETHING MORE THAN THIS YOU RUN AWAY LIKE YOU'RE FREAKING FATHER !

After she ran away . They never talk again , well sometimes since they were in Glee club togheter . That day was the worst day of his life , he knew he fucked up . The day before Alice die Rachel and him made love and when they were laying in her bed she told him '' I love you '' and he didn't answer back because he was scared and after that he put the blame on her for the death of Alice . She hate him and he deserve it .

MONDAY

Rachel push the door open for a new day at her school . She was nervous first because she was anticipating a slushy facial like everyday and secondly because Jane and Bunny will be there . She didn't know what to tell them or ask them . After the death of their friend Jane and Bunny ran away , they couldn't be in Lima anymore so they leave her alone just like everyone . They all meet each other in middle school they were young and the ten children start to hang out together and they were like a family . They promess each other to always be there , they've been throught everything . Alice was a happy girl but her and Santana became more close than the others and not close in a friendly way , Alice told Rachel that they were in love and that she couldn't stop it . Alice parents were strict catholic people and when they found the two young girls kissing it was the end of the world , the little girl has been punished and she couldn't see her friends anymore .  
>One night Rachel was supposed to meet Alice at her house but her dance lesson finish later than habitual and when she arrived at her friend house she found her death in her bath . After that nothing was like the same . Santana became mad at her and blame her for everything , her relationship with Noah end up , Jane and Bunny ran away and for Pete , Adam and Shawn well she don't know . Rachel change her style and make Broadway her only and realistic dream . At the first day of high school she receive her first slushy facial by the boys of the football team and when she saw Noah with them she start to cry and people find it funny so she became the weird chick that everybody love to bully and now her old friends were coming back without explanations and acting like nothing happen . She open her locker and start to take her books for her first class when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turn around to see Santana standing in front of her .<p>

- Did you told them ?

- No . I didn't tell them that you're acting like a bitch with me everyday , that I receive slushy facial since my first day at this school and that everybody here hates me .

She told her that with a strong and strict voice . She wasn't mad at her she just feel deception about this . Santana and her were good friends before and she didn't know why she blame her for everything . Santana lay her head agaisnt the locker and sigh deeply .

- Jane is fucking pissed . I talked with Bunny yesterday I think she's gonna rip my head off .

She start laughing slowly and Rachel too . They stop and look at each others like something strange happen . 30 seconds after Rachel feel the icy liquid on her face and dripping down her body , she knew something like that would happen she just didn't know it would happen when she was standing next to Santana . She was about to go to the bathroom when she heard that voice .

- Oh my god ! What is your fucking problem ? Have you lost your mind ? Don't you ever do that again or i'll beat you up so hard that even your mom would not recognize you ! NOW GET LOST FUCKER !

Jane was there screaming after the football guy and Bunny was taking some slush away from her face . Jane take her to the bathroom and make Santana follow them too . When Rachel finish clean herself up she looked at the three girls in front of her , Jane got her arms crossed around her chest waiting for some explanation and Bunny was just confused looking at Santana and Rachel .

- Could somebody explain me what the hell is going on ? began Bunny with a slow voice

- I .. just .. it's ... okay

I tried to speak but the words wasn't coming alright . Jane raise her left hand in front of my face and take a step closer to Santana .

- You have to stop this Santana . I know you didn't slushy her but I know that you didn't stop it either . You got to stop blaming her for the death of Alice because it's not her fault and you know it . You're blaming her cause the truth is that you're guilty about this . But it's not the fault of anyone here . It's life and you got to deal with it .

Santana step out of the room crying and leave the three other girls alone . Rachel began to feel more nervous  
>she didn't want to answer the questions that Jane and Bunny have in mind . What would they think about<br>that ? That she was a freaking loser ? She didn't want her two friends to think that she was a circus freak .

- What's up with all this Rach ? The clothes , the slushy , the nicknames ? Why everybody treat you like  
>that ?<p>

Bunny almost whisper her question . Rachel told them everything . Since the death of Alice , the blame that  
>Santana put on her , the end of her relationship with Noah , the evenements at school , even this whole<br>situation with Finn , the guy that she like but the fact that Quinn Fabray was always in the way . After  
>telling all that Rachel actually feel better it feel good to talk about this . She felt a lot of pressure going<br>out of her shoulders . Bunny run to hug her and Jane got her smile that look more like a smirk .

- Rach , Santana gonna realize what she done sooner and maybe her brain gonna grown this time ,  
>For the clothes and the bully that's gonna stop too cause we here now so nobody can mess with you .<br>For Puck well he's a jerk and I'm gonna have a conversation with him and for that guy Finn ... You want  
>him you gonna get him .<p>

Rachel looked at Jane while she was giving her a little black dress and ordering her to change herself .  
>She knew that her life will change because there's no way to continued living like that . So she just smile<br>and think to herself '' The show must go on ''

- So what did you do ?

Rachel was talking on the phone with her two friends telling them what happen in Glee when Finn saw  
>the new version of Rachel Berry .<p>

- He was looking at me like I was a goddess or something ! And then he ask me what's was up with the clothes  
>so I just say to him that it was me and that he didn't have to said something about it ! I even look at him<br>and said : '' You got Quinn if you want me well work harder ''

The girls all start laughing . Rachel was alone in her big house , her parents still away for one of them  
>bunissess trip so it feel less alone to talk to Jane and Bunny on the phone .<p>

- Well that's my girl ! said Bunny with a funny tone .

Rachel was sitting on her couch watching TV when the doorbell ring . She said her goodbye to her friends  
>promess them to not ever dress like a nun of drugs again and answer the door . She open it and then<br>she couldn't realize who was standing in front of her . He got his bottle of Jack Daniel's in one hand  
>and a cigarette in a the other one and he was staring at her .<p>

- Did you miss me babe ?

Well that's gonna be fun . Noah drunk like shit in front of her door at eleven o' clock . Look like it's gonna be  
>a very long night .<br>_

Humm I think Rachel gonna have some fun in the other chapter . HAHA :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Really long author note :)**

**1 ) I'm sorry if it's take so much time posting this new chapter . But first it was a crazy period for me , my birthday and I've had things planned with my friends and after that I din't have any news of my BETA , so I ask my best friend to correct it .**

**2 ) Sorry if this chapter is short the other one gonna be longer . Remember that my story is OCC , Rachel is more horny and her and Puck already have sex before .**

**3 ) This chapter contain sex I know it's fast but I need this to construct the relationship between Rachel and Puck**

**4 ) I'm pissed about the Glee finale . Finchel are back together and I almost throw up and break my computer :)**

Let's focus on the story :) R&R

-No. Can you explain why you are here ?

She tried to sound harsh and careless. His presence was hurtful but pleasant in the same time. Her feelings for him was starting to gain in power again and she couldn't let it happen. She cleared her throat and crossed ger arms around her chest, waiting for him to answer. The tension filled up the air and they could hear each others breath. He took a step closer and touched her cheek with his hand, she pushed him right away. Puck took a deep breath letting his guard down. She swore she could see tears in the corner of his eyes but, let's be honest, she was in front of Puck, not Noah. Noah was the person she fall in love with, the careful and lovely man she wished she'd stay with forever. Puck wsa the one who was always ruining everything, the cold hearted guy, stupid jerk that she despited. She knew she was in front of Puck because Noah wouldn't drink his problems away, he would have faced them.

- You can't avoid me forever Rach, he talked with the sweetest voice ever been heard. You and I both know that we're made to be together...

Well, maybe she made a mistake The voice, the choicce of his words were really Noah's.

- And I knoww you can't resist my hot body. He said with a husky voice.

Ok, so she was right , it was definitely Puck . She pushed him until he was outside of her house and slammed the door in his face . How could she let him mess with her again ? She'd already been through that and she made a promess to herself that she wouldn't let him hit her like that AGAIN . She gently touched her cheek , still feeling the warmth that Noah's hand had caused . Rachel slowly made her way upstairs and crossed the hall looking at every picture before making it to her room . She opened the door and closed it quietly and pressed her head on the wall she was about to cry her heart out when she heard a loud noise , she turned aroud and gasped in shock.

- OH MY GOD !

During this time. Jane and Bunny decided to have a little friendly chat with Santana to make her realize that the way she was acting was completely stupid and childlish . They were all sat in Santana's living room looking at each other , waiting for the person who was going to break the silence first . Santana was playing with her hair staring at the wall intensely . Bunny sighed and stood up quickly

- Ok I can't stand this fucking silence anymore . What's up ! Why are we acting like this ? It's not like we don't know each others we've been friends forever ! And now, we just look like my grandma's old circle of friends who can't stand the person next to them and prefer to pretend that they all love each other INSTEAD OF TELLING THE TRUTH ! If you got something to say San , if you hate us or if you got something against us , well just say it or SCREAM IT but don't stare the wall and act like we were not HERE WITH YOU . She almost screamed her speech and talked faster than she ever did .

- Geez Bun , chill out . You drank way too much Red Bull again . Look, Santana we care about you and we talked with Rachel about it and we know that you haven't been yourself for a long time . What is it ? What's holding you back ?

Santana wasn't staring at the wall anymore but she wasn't looking her friends either . She could have play the bitch character and tell them that she didn't care about them but Jane and Bunny would know right away that she was lying . She decided to finally open herself .

- Where were you ? When everything was falling appart you weren't there , I was hurt and I felt guilty about it . I thought that if I blamed Rachel for it, everything would be a lot easier and I could put away this weight on my shoulders . It didn't work . After doing that to Rach , I knew that there wasn't a way to come back to what everything was before all this mess . You're no better than me , you fucking ran away and now you come back here and act like heroes who want to make everything right , Rachel would never forget me , she lost Puck and you guys and I wasn't there for her . I fucked up .

- Yes I admit that we left you guys , began Jane with a soft voice , but it was that or making everything worse . Look what happened , you're barely talking to Noah and Rachel and became someone mean and I don't recognize you anymore . Rachel has a big heart and she's not mad with you , she's just sad ... And if you find the right words I'm sure she's gonna forgive you .

Santana started to cry softly and Bunny hugged her , running her hand through the latina's hair . Bunny had always been the more maternal between the circle of friends . She looked at Santana and took her hand .

- You can't face that alone , said Bunny , you need your friends and we need you . I know you're hurt San , I know that you were in love with Alice but you need to let it go even if you don't want to . I'm so sorry , sorry for Alice , sorry for everything you've been through but today is the day to close this sad chapter of your life . The three old friends shared a look and then hugged each others . They smiled and cried in the same time .

- You're right . It's time to put all that behind me ...  
>_<p>

- OH MY GOD !

When she turned back she saw Noah standing right in front of her . She pushed him away and almost slapped him in the face , she was so angry . How could he be so disrespectful ? Doesn't he had any manners ? He just left his shoulders up , cracked a smile and pointed the window with his head . If Rachel could have been any more red she would have been transformed into a strawberry .

- How dare you Noah Puckerman ? This is a criminal act ! You can't enter into a room by the window and especially not when I just told you to see yourself out ! I have incredible lawers , and I will suit you for so much money then even your grand-grand-grand son will continue to pay for your DUE !

He bursted into laugh . He really did . He didn't say anything after her speech he just started laughing like somebody had told him the funniest joke ever . She just stared at him waiting for him to say something for his defense . He stepped closer to her and leaned down just enough for his mouth to be right next to her hear . She could feel his hot breath on her neck and shivers started running through her body . Was it just her or it was getting really hot in here ?

- You know you're really sexy when you're mad ...

His voice was almost a whisper , and then everything started to be confused in Rachel's head , she closed her eyes and let a moan escape from her mouth , hoping that he wouldn't hear it .

- So I'm right, you really want me .

At this moment he took the back of her head with one hand and kissed her hard . There were no sweetness or softness in his kiss , and to be honest, she didn't want it to be romantic . He run his fingers through her hair and at the same sime grabbed her eveywhere he could put his hands on . Rachel melted into the kiss and she could feel all the anger and the hurt that drove them appart . This moment of heat and passion wasn't about love. It was about passion , about the desire that they put away for so long . Noah slipped a hand under her skirt drawing little circle on her inner leg and then ripped her panties off . She gasped when he entered his two fingers into her , he began slowly to let her the time to adapt herself to the feeling and then took a faster rythm . When he touched the buddle of nerve she let a small cry and it was gettin harder and harder to breathe . He almost throw her on the bed , still looking at her in the same time of dropping his pants off . She was still shaking from all the feeling as he rolled down the condom and almost scream when he enter in her pussy . She dreamt about this moment for so long , but not with those cirscontances , maybe it wasn't a good idea but she couldn't made her brain think about something intelligent and logical right now as he drove her hard he started to massage her clit in the same time and she could feel herself fall away , the wave of shaking was coming back and she could feel it in all her body then her walls clenched as she screamed his name and he followed right after her .

- I hate you , she said into a whisper .


End file.
